Pinhead goes to daycare
by KahnShao
Summary: Everyone's favorite cenobite is assinged to watch kids in daycare. sounds easy? Guess again! Rated T for language. One shot.


**Pinhead goes to Daycare**

**(I do not own Pinhead or Hellraiser characters)**

**The Prince Of Pain, Xipe Totec, also known as Pinhead by the tortured and other labyrinth denzians was anxiously awaiting his new and unusual assignment. He had been assigned to watch over children in Daycare. This did not bother him whatsoever. He had heard about children from members of his gash; more so from Female whose human name was once Nikoletta. She had filled Pinhead in on young children and their needs. Still Pinhead was unconcerned. He had been told it wasn't Hell's children he was looking after for the day. No, it was ****human ****children that he was assigned to.**

'**All the better.' Pinhead thought to himself with a slight smile on his pale face. 'Human children are so easily deceived and influenced. Always looking towards the light; not fearing what is in the darkness.' He knew that when the children saw him for the fist time they'd be in so much awe that he'd just basically sit and stare at them and they would be still and silent. Not even daring to breathe without permission. He got ready for his assignment. Being as it was near Halloween he would go as his usual self and not bother to change into human form. No one would question him at all.**

**He approached the Daycare and saw a frazzled looking teacher. "Thank you for coming on such short notice Mr. Totec. The children are in the room down the hall to the right." She said. "Thank you. I shall make my leave then. The children will be no problem." Pinhead responded. 'This woman is pathetic. Can she not handle small children?" He thought to himself. He went to the room and found not just a few kids but about 12 or so of them milling about. The children stopped and stared at him for a moment. One small boy began chewing on his fingers nervously while another simply gawked at him in silent wonder.**

**Pinhead took his seat and the children automatically came up to him out of curiosity. Pinhead immediately went into guard mode. No one approached The Prince Of Pain. 'Whise is your face all mest up like dat?" Can I have one of your nails? Why ae you all white? Are you mawwied?" a young girl of no more than 3 asked in one breath. Pinhead replied a simple no to all the questions she asked. The moment he turned his back for one second to grab something is when he heared a low moan.**

"**Teacher, Mark went pee pee on the floor." a young boy named Travis commented. 'Mark went Pee Pee..' Pinhead though. He turned around and saw Mark standing in a puddle of his own urine looking around without a care in the world. **

"**Mark, why didn't you tell me you had to go potty?" Pinhead asked keeping his anger in check. Mark shrugged. "I dunno. I had to go real bad. And it came out like pssssss." he replied giggling. Pinhead rolled his eyes. "We need to get you cleaned up; come on." He said not really relishing getting the child out of his clothing and into some clean ones. As he helped the young child out of his undergarments an unpleasant tasting stream hit Pinhed right in his mouth. **

"**Opps sowwy." Mark giggled. Pinhead said nothing. He was silently vowing revenge against Female. She never told him human children could be so annoying. Why didn't she take this job? He thought about telling her secret as an act of revenge; the secret in the fact that she loved children. Even though she acted like she disliked everything and everyone outside of the gash. Pinhead rinsed his mouth and went and returned to the room only to find the daycare students running around screaming and laughing.**

"**ENOUGH! EVERYONE SIT!" Pinhead yelled. The kids stopped stunned. 'Great. Now they are going to start crying.' Pinhead groaned inwardly. "Hahaha, teacher said shit. Oooohhh, were telling. You aren't supposed to say shit in class." Mark commented. "I didn't say shit, I said sit!" Pinhead snarled back. **

**Bam! Something hit Pinhead in the back of his head. The cenobite turned around and narrowly dodged being nailed by a pillow. He turned to scold the young girl for throwing when someone tossed a plastic paint can at his back spraying the cenobite with blue paint. He turned around in shock. Children, especially human children were dangerous. Especially in packs. The kids were wired indeed. And pinhead soon learned as to why. While he was helping Mark get cleaned one of the kids found the teacher's supply of sugar she had forgotten to take with her. One of them figured that it was time for a sugary snack. They had eaten most of the bag.**

**Pinhead screamed at the top of his lungs. The other kids stopped for a moment and then screamed right back. A screaming game. Oh joy. The kids' high pitched siren scream managed to pierce Pinhead's ears. Most importantly the tiny bone known as the "high pitched bone" which is activated when a child screams at a certain pitch. By midday Pinhead was missing half of his pins, was now wearing make up thanks to one of the young girls, and had some sort of baby blanket attached to his cassock. If the other members of his gash saw this his humiliation would be legendary even in hell. Pinhead needed 2 minutes time out to collect himself and calm down before he went insane. **

"**I am going to step out for 2 minutes. And this is the game we are going to play. Its called the quiet game. You have to be the quietest person and I will decide who is the winner." All the other kids being totally in love with new made up games played instantly. Pinhead nodded in confirmation and left to take a breather. It wasn't long before he realized it was too quiet. He peeked in and saw the kids sitting on the carpet quietly. He smiled. He took a moment longer and went back into the room what he saw horrified him to no end.**

**There were ****DOUBLE ****the amount of kids in the room totaling 24. Each kid had a carbon copy of himself/herself…and they were all wired up again ready to go. They saw Pinhead and ran to him laughing and screaming their hands covered in paint, paste, and something Pinhead preferred not to speculate what it was.**

"**AHHHYAYAYAYAHHH!" Pinhead screamed scaring both himself and the figure laying beside him. "What the fuck?" She yelled. "I had a dream I was attacked by human children I was babysitting in daycare for some reason. They all went crazy and weird." Pinhead whimpered his eyes wide with fright. "Don't worry hon. Its all just a bad dream." Kirsty smiled and kissed her husband on the cheek before turning over and going back to sleep.**

**Pinhead sighed. 'At least Kirsty isn't pregnant. I mean after she got transformed into a cenobite I doubt that she can get pregnant just yet.' He mused to himself. Both he and Kirsty were quite unaware of the life barely starting to take place in her belly.**


End file.
